This invention relates generally to high rate, electroplating apparatus of the flow-through type in which corrosive electrolyte is forced at a constant rate through the interelectrode gap so as to provide fresh (i.e., cation-rich) electrolyte to the plating zone. In such systems, electrolyte flow additionally purges the electrodes of any polarizing films, etc. which tend to limit the plating rate. Representative such systems employing both fixed and reciprocating anodes are disclosed in Spaulding U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,978, Hough et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,153 and Bailey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,232.
More specifically, the present invention relates primarily to the handling of corrosive electroplating electrolytes in flow-through electroplating systems for building up thick deposits and has for its principal object the elimination of conventional mechanical circulating pumps with all their maintenance, operational and declining performance problems (i.e., resulting from mechanical and corrosive deterioration of seals, clearances, etc.) while at the same time providing a simple, long-lived and readily variable high flow rate system for moving electrolyte at constant volumetric flow through the plating cell. This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more evident from the detailed description thereof which follows and wherein the FIGURE illustrates (i.e., in a partially sectioned elevational view) one embodiment of the system of the invention.